The Staff Investigator Position of this application was assembled with the specific intention to formalize and expand the activities of an important Huntsman Cancer Institute (HCI) investigator. Dr. Lisa Cannon- Albright. A summary of Dr. Cannon-Albright's qualifications and activities is provided below. The activities proposed contribute specifically to our Cancer Center goal of maximizing achievement in individualized oncology. Dr. Cannon-Albright extensively utilizes our unique resource, the Utah Population Database (UPDB), the only database of its kind in the United States and one of few such resources in the worid. This is a rich source of information for genetic, epidemiological, demographic, and public health studies. Such discoveries have implications for translation regarding individualized cancer susceptibility testing and appropriate surveillance;individual cancer treatment responses for planning optimal therapies;and, identification of targets of intervention for suggesting novel therapies tailored to the individual. Through cancer susceptibility chromosomal loci and gene identification, the Staff Investigator will initiate translational and transdisciplinary investigations characterized by the following: 1) Cooperation between high-risk cancer populations and clinicians focused on prevention and patient care. 2) Development of preclinical models of disease through interactions among clinical trial researchers 3) Interactions between basic scientists interested in genomics and signaling pathways and investigators focused on high-risk populations and clinical trial development. 4) Collaborations among genetic epidemiologists, basic scientists, and clinical prevention specialists.